His Lost Bride
by Roushijin
Summary: Rin was orphaned in her childhood, later taken into the household of royalty. Only to have a powerful Lord Sesshomaru come for her with a forceful engagment.
1. Fate And A New Start

DISCLAIMER: I MOST DIAFANTLY DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Or Sesshomaru…Muahahaha…If only starts to day dream…hehehehe…

I do love Review's so sock'em to me okay!

I didn't like my other story I wrote so I'm writing this one. I really want to have a story with life and character.

It's going to be in the feudal era.

Okay, it's going to take awhile to get to Sesshomaru and Rin, but don't worry it will and it's going to get pretty serious. I advise you to really read the story or you will be lost if you don't.

* * *

Chapter 1

Fate and A New Start

It was dark. The sky was cloaked with black as thunder broke through the silence of the night. Rain soaked the earth with life giving water. Wind howled through the trees, forcing them to moan and wail, making them appear as monsters of sadness and pain.

_Why is this happening?_

Shouts of villagers could be heard afar amidst the trees. Rain now falling with more force making eyes blurred and skin to sting, but that did not distract them for a youkai was found in their village. Not a vicious and terrible youkai, no, but a small child.

A small girl.

Running as fast as her small legs could carry her, she cried. Stumbling over rocks and limbs with her bare feet, she still picked herself up and ran. From head to toe she was saturated in mud and rain. Cuts and scraps covered her small body everywhere. Peering at her hands once again, her nails had begun to grow into claws…

_Why me? _

Stopping only when she could no longer hear the yells of the villages, finding shelter under a willow tree, she curled into a ball and cried, exhausted from trying to hide from the villagers all night.

_I'm alone…_

She had cried herself to sleep. Curled under a willow tree she slept with tears stained to her pale cheeks. The wind and rain seemed to be against her as thunder cracked throughout the night, but she slept.

* * *

Next Day

Shivering slightly, she opened her eyes. The sun was out and the air smelled of last night's rain. Placing her tiny hands over her face she cried silently once more. What was she to do?

As that thought crossed her mind a mans voice called to someone in front of the willow tree, "General, I have found something."

Terror struck her as she hugged her self close to the trunk of the tree. Shadows found against the hanging branches of leaves, as a clunk noise came from the shadows. Someone came off a horse and began making steady footsteps to the draping curtain of leaves.

"Well…what is it?" Came a calm voice of another man.

A gloved hand of two shadows lifted the shade of leaves revealing the small girl. She closed her eyes tightly. She could hear a pair of footsteps stop right in front of her. Waiting, listening, trembling was all she could do. Was he going to kill her, keep her, eat her…?

Questions rambled through her like lighting only to be answered when something warm and dry was placed around her. Flinching when a large hand patted the top of her head, she hesitantly opened her eyes.

"How interesting…do you have family?"

Her eyes lay upon an old man, nodding her head left to right. He was smiling at her warmly. Looking down at what he placed on her, she saw a cloak. She looked scared and curious at the same time, making the old man in front of her laugh. His laugh was warm and hearty. Feeling less frightened she smiled weakly at him.

Gazing at his face again, she noticed his ears. They were pointed…he was a youkai. Clutching onto the cloak with small fingers, she trembled.

Beaming at her with gentle eyes, he spoke softly, "How about you live with me as my daughter?"

_Daughter…_

* * *

Eleven Years Later

"Milord, the preparations for the celebration tonight are ready."

"Ah, very good, Noki, take the day off."

"Oh, Lord Hitoshi, I couldn't."

Sighing Lord Hitoshi replied, "I won't say it again, now off with you. I don't want to see you working, is that understood?"

"Oh, thank you Milord," bowing with a happy smile Noki, paced quickly out of Lord Hitoshi's chamber giggling.

Lord Hitoshi had short, thick, nicely cut frosty blonde hair with dark emerald eyes. He wore a tight black training uniform with a long black robe over his clothing. He did not wear any armor, he felt it slowed him down in battle. Hitoshi trains his soldiers with the General, which is the reason of him wearing the training uniform. One day he just decided that he would wear it all the time.

As soon as she shut his chamber door with a small clink, Noki was off running to the training ground. She could always find her best friend training soldiers, quickly running down the stairs and into the great hall, passing servants and guards.

The palace was in the very word beautiful. Vases, pictures, flowers, carpets, and fine furniture were furnished throughout the entire place. Just walking through the halls was quite a pleasant one. Pictures of past lord's could be seen as large ivory pillars where in rows and the floor gleamed with wonderfully shiny marble. Everything in the palace shown with brightness.

To bad the hall was so long! It takes at least thirty minutes to run from one end to the other.

Lord Hitoshi is the Lord of the Eastern Lands and has recently come to a peaceful agreement with the Lord's of all the four lands to attend a celebration…finally.

* * *

With Noki

Being careful not to fall on the marble from her mad dashing, Noki made her way around the hall, passing General Jenshi.

"Noki, tell Rin to get ready for tonight when you see her." General Jenshi voiced out as she passed him.

"I will!" Noki yelled, running toward an arched doorway. Two servants open the massive door, spilling light into Noki's eyes.

Finally the back grounds of the palace.

Simple wonderful.

A small pond full of koi was located on the left side of the grounds, as flowers covered all the eye could see, colorful ones. None where in any order, they where all free and made the land appear like a large meadow, except in the middle of the meadow was a huge training ring.

It was the shape of a large circle, in the middle was sand, while a wood fence surrounded the outside. That was the training ring, only meant for one thing. To get the crap kicked out of whoever feels lucky to go against…

Her back was turned with eyes closed to Noki, she was doing mediating stances. Soldiers surround the outside of the ring just to watch her. Who wouldn't? For this young woman was a beauty beyond compare.

Her skin was fair with a ting of peach, giving it life. A light blue stripe adored each of her cheeks. Long raven tresses drifted like fine silk upon the breeze, as she slightly moved her hands to follow the gentle wind. But her eyes were most catching. Golden with brown bordered around her pupils, slightly mingling with the gold. She was a tall slender young women standing at five foot ten.

Youkai soldiers seemed to be mesmerized by her slow flowing moments.

This woman was very special, very special indeed. When she was a little girl she was a runaway commoner…and now at twenty, she is a full blooded inuyoukai of a general's daughter. Her father being a cat youkai, the whole Eastern Lands are the provinces to the cat youkai, making Rin's stay there an unusual one. Rin, being an inuyoukai.

"Hey, Rin!" Noki bellows coming to lean against the post of the ring, taking in deep breathes.

As soon as the name was yelled a beautiful face turned toward the caller, "Noki, so did he let you off?" Rin giggled jumping from the ring to the side of Noki. Landing gracefully upon the tip of one foot before both feet settled on ground.

"Yep," giggling as she pulled Rin's hand, leading her away from prying ears, "Lord Hitoshi is planning a celebration tonight, right?"

Rin nodded her head. Well of course she knew that, her father's been telling her about it all week. He really wants her to be mated. Right, that's happening anytime soon and he knows it. Rin's has too much free spirit.

"Well what's with the celebration?" Rin asked with curiosity and excitement.

"The Lord of the Western Land is going to attend!" Noki giggled her face anticipation. Rin on the other hand, her face went from excited to 'how lame' expression.

"Rin," Noki poked her shoulder, "The Lord of the Western Lands is supposed to be the most attractive being alive, not to mention the most deadly." Rin stilled remained impassive as Noki's face scowled at her, "Rin, he's your own kind! You should be excited! You've never seen a full male inuyoukai!"

While Noki spoke she seemed to be looking into outer space. Her sea green eyes glazed over, as her face perked with a smile. 'Geez is that all she thinks about…hot guy this, hot guy that,' Rin glared turning toward the stone path that led to the palace mahogany doors, leaving a cat demon to her day dream.

"See you at the celebration tonight Noki."

"Yeah…see you there…" Noki mumbled still in her own world.

* * *

Rin's Room

"Hmm…what to wear?" Rin pondered.

Tapping a finger on her chin, she eyed over the beautiful kimonos and dresses. Rin was never picky nor greedy. She appreciated everything she received, right down to the simple hair ornaments. This is what made Rin glow with inner beauty as well as her outer.

But she needed something for tonight that would flow with her body. Chewing her bottom lip, Rin giggled. She was part of the entertainment after all. Sighing with frustration, she closed her golden orbs and pointed a finger in the direction of the clothes.

"Okay. Whatever I point at," Rin giggled, "is what I'll wear."

Slowly motioning her finger back and forth, stopping suddenly. Opening her eyes, she gleamed at what she pointed to. It was totally...interesting.

"Oh my goodness," Rin covered her mouth, trying to muffle the load laugh, "This will knock'em dead."

Greeting the Lord's

"Oh gods…" Noki sighed, "If I have to greet another pretty boy Lord, I'm going to…Lord Mokkutsu, welcome to the Eastern Lands."

Noki bowed low with the utmost respect, even if she was sick of bowing to these way-over zealous lords and generals, she did it regardless.

Lord Mokkutsu was the real ladies man, but he only wanted one. Not saying he wouldn't pass the chance to sleep with any other women either.

"Noki, you're looking lovely as ever." Lord Mokkutsu ever so sweetly replied.

It was well known about the little war between Lord Hitoshi and Lord Mokkutsu over Noki. It was quite the sight to see those two Lord's trying to woe Noki at every chance.

"You as well Lord Mokkutsu," Noki retorted dryly, rising from her bow.

Lord Mokkutsu only bowed to her and left with a smile upon his handsome face. Noki only glared at his retreating back with dull humor. He was very attractive with his long black hair and light blue eyes. He was at least six foot two and was very built, but nonetheless, he was still an ass.

Coming up behind Noki, Rin sighed, "That was Lord Mokkutsu?"

Noki just shrugged.

"He's not as cute as Lord Hitoshi." Rin snickered while eyeing Noki with a small smirk.

"Stop picking on me," Noki pouted, crossing her arms.

Giggling, Rin hugged Noki. Knowing this always made her touchy, but it was so obvious that Noki had affections toward Lord Hitoshi.

"I'm sorry, I only pick on you because I love you." Rin bubbled out.

"Whatever, I forgive you." Noki hugged Rin back. Both girls laughing and instantly chattering about gods know what.

* * *

Two hours later

The sky began to light up with stars as a full moon raised high in seeming pride. The lords of the four lands had all attended, but one, the Lord of the Western Lands. Rin and Noki were both collapsed on the ground.

"I'm all bowed out." Rin mumbled, both turning to look at each other, bursting out laughing.

Sighing Rin climbed back to her feet, "Well, Noki you can go. I'll stay here alittle longer."

"Are you sure…I mean I can stay with you, if you like." Stretching her arms over her head.

"No that's okay. Thanks though." Rin smiled.

"Alright I'm off." Noki hopped up and headed into the castle.

Watching Noki leave, Rin sighed. 'I really wish I could slap that stupid Lord of the Western Lands….'

Leaning up against the wall, Rin waited. Listening to the sound of the night, while staring across the moonlight ground, letting a cruel smile sweep across her face, 'Here I am…waiting for some stupid guy and with no one to talk to.'

Taking a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of the flowers and forest flow into her nose, and then sneezing, 'Wow…what a romantic scene crusher.' Playing with the tie to her robe she wore over her true clothing, Rin sighed out loud.

Suddenly Rin stood straight. She could hear footsteps. Turning her head toward the footsteps, she peered into the darkness closely. A tall figure formed in the dark coming toward her in a confident stride from the forest.

The intruder finally strode into the moonlit path toward the castle. Rin's eyes widen. He was drop dead handsome. Silver hair glowed in the under the blue light of the moon as the tresses wisped slight from the breeze. This couldn't be the Lord of the Western Lands. Rin had only met his younger brother's family, Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin was considered family to them, but in all her life she never met Lord of the Western Lands.

Anxiety rolled into the pit of her stomach. She had never truly met her own kind either!

As he approached her, Rin only gave a simple bow waiting for him to keep treading in his set path, but he halted at her bow. Rising, her eyes scanned over his fine boots, white puffed pants, long sharp claws, swords, large armor, broad chest, his strong neck, jawline, perfect lips and stripes, then her seeking eyes locked with gold.

* * *

Until Next Time

Muhahahahahahaha….OH YEAH! I just LOVE leaving cliffs for you all…hehehe…There's just nothing better…XP

You're going to be so surprised when I set out my next chapie…giggles

Now remember, I want all people who read this to at least leave me some kind of Review. I won't complain, just tell me what you think so far or what you would like in this story!

Don't forget, I wrote this chapter to give you a basis of how I will write this story. Not to mention to give you the story line. I've left butt-loads of foreshadowing of how the plot will go….your just going to have to figure them out…hehehehehe…XP

REVIEW DAMN IT! Hehehehe….XP


	2. You Will Bow To Me

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Inuyasha.

Now that we have that established...hehehe…here's my next chapter…It's going to get alittle spicy and sexual tension is going to be ever so sweet in this chapter so…hehehe...

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

**You Will Bow to Me**

The dinning room was filled with excitement. Lords and generals from many nations mingled, talking and laughing with hearty smiles upon their faces. This was the celebration Lord Hitoshi desired for so long.

"Ah! General Jenshi, where is your lovely daughter?" A gentle voice curved out.

"Lord Tenshi! It's been far too long!" General Jenshi gave a deep hearty laugh as he gave Tenshi a bear hug.

Tenshi was Lord of the Northern Lands. Quite a beauty with his long fire red hair placed into a high ponytail. He was short, about five foot eleven, but nonetheless, deadly. His lavender eyes where soft and serene, but the people knew him better. In war, he was ruthless and evil, but when peace was there he was gentle and easy going. Many believed that General Jenshi was related to Tenshi, but after a past war between the two lands, found out different.

"It has, old friend!" Tenshi wheezed out as he gasped for breathe, after Jenshi released him.

"Hmm…I'm not entirely sure where Rin has run off too," He tapped a finger to his chin as he crossed his arms, "She will be her shortly. Rin is part of the…entertainment.

"Of what?" Lord Tenshi laughed out. He knew Rin and she wasn't no 'entertainment', but it has been awhile since he laid eyes upon her.

"Oh my dear boy, you will see. It has been awhile since you have seen Rin, and she has blossomed quite nicely." With that, the two walked into the sea of people laughing.

**Outside the Entrance of the Palace**

He stood there with narrow eyes upon her lovely face. He seemed to be sizing her up. Rin being rather tall for a young woman, she was small compared to him, her head went to his collarbone.

His features were sharp and emotionless, but his eyes were hard to gaze upon as they pierced hers. It was like a battle between Rin and this Lord!

Only when Rin was a small child at her village did she ever feel this intimidated. She never realized how fragile she was, but she stood tall. Straightening her shoulders, Rin motioned her hands to the doors.

"This way, please." Rin soft voice quivered as she began to walk into the doorway of the entrance.

They walked in silence in the large hall. The lamps on the sides of the enormous pillars lit the pathway to the dinning room. Only the sound of footsteps could be heard. It was going to be a long walk to the dinning hall and Rin desperately needed to talk. Clearing her throat, she proceeded.

"I hope your journey was enjoyable." She whispered. Rin couldn't find the gall to speak any louder.

She was greeted with silence. 'HOW RUDE!' Rin seethed in the dark stillness.

"Okay." Rin sighed, "If I may ask, where your brother is?"

"You may not ask." His voice was deep and smooth as it echoed off the walls.

"Well excuse me Mr. Ass." She growled under her breathe, only to have a large hand grab a fistful of hair and being pinned to the wall.

She was helpless. Her front body was pressed firmly to the wall, while her head was forced back. He nudged his hips between her thighs, keeping her from moving. His other hand braced against the wall as he leaned his body weighted against her back. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as she felt his hot breathe on her exposed neck.

"You will watch your tongue and give me respect in my presence." His voice was so cold and sharp, but Rin was defiant.

"I will give respect to those whom have earned it," She slightly smirked as she added, "and you are not one of them."

Instead of getting a quick reply, she felt him lean into neck. He inhaled deeply. 'What in the hell is he doing!'

"How interesting," He spoke in his deep baritone voice, "You have no mark. No male to protect you. How foolish."

Surprisingly he released her, letting her push back from the stone wall. Turning on his heels walking into the direction of the dinning hall, leaving Rin confused.

**In the Dinning Room**

General Jenshi and Lord Tenshi cheeks were red from drinking heavy amounts of cherry flavored sake, with one arm around each others shoulders, laughing heartily about old times. The lords and ladies all laughing, conversing in politics, and enjoying the unusual gathering….right up until…

The large entrance doors to the dinning room suddenly burst open, with a flying body going across the room, finally stopping after slamming into a stone wall! The body slightly hunched over and stilled.

Everyone hushed and stared in utter shock with a thought that seemed to cross everyone's mind, 'I've had way too much alcohol.'

Eyes stared in astonishment as the figure was Rin!

Slowly she began to move, slightly panting, as she braced her back against the wall to rise up to her feet. Her plain outer robe slipping sensually down her shoulders, pooling to her feet, Rin's beautiful black silk gown was exposed to everyone's gaze.

The silk, black, thin-strapped gown was fitting to her body, with a lengthy slit leading to her creamy thigh. Her back was exposed for everyone to observe. Her onyx hair falling in streams down to her shoulders and lower back, she was absolutely delicious.

"Rin, what has happened," Rin's fathers voiced seemed to boom through the quiet room. As if to answer his question, the Lord of the Western Lands paced proudly into the door entrance, toward Rin.

A growl began to form in Rin's throat as she stood straight, squaring her shoulders, walking up to the inuyoukai confidently, both halting a few feet away from each other as hey stared off. Until…

Rin had heard someone whisper his name. The Lord of the Western Lands name triggering a vision.

Golden chocolate eyes widened as Rin saw the vision, her chest heaved with deep breathes as she regarded Lord Sesshomaru. He was in no better disposition. He was experiencing the vision as well. His nostrils flared as he inhaled harshly, his fist clenched at his hips.

Only they could see it.

Only they could feel it.

Only them.

Only Sesshomaru and Rin.

**Until Next Time**

JUMP OFF THE CLIFF!

I dare you…Muhahahaha!

Well, how do you like that…Oh boy, you're going to freak when you find out what the vision will cause between the two. Will it be catastrophic?

Leave Review's…or you'll never know about the vision between Sesshomaru and Rin…Muhahahahahahaha!


	3. Can You Handle A Little Kiss?

DISCLAIMER: I wish, but I don't own any of Inuyasha.

Awesome, I have finally got the third chapie out! Extremely hard. I'm sorry that it seems I take so long to update, buuuuut a great Author likes to read and reread her stories…hehehehe. I want to make it perfect for my lovely Readers.

Since I've got a few cute requests from a few Reviewer's I left the little details for you to catch..hehehe.

As always:

ENJOY!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Can You Handle A Little Kiss?

_The room seemed so dark, so haunting. The only light dimmed from a few candles. Casting shadows in corners of the silent room. A large, glorious bed lied in the middle of the eerie chamber. Movements echoed in the quiet room._

_Under the sheets heavy breathing gave way to a soft feminine moan, followed by a gentle, masculine growl._

_Rin could feel it. _

_She could even taste it._

_A man upon her, kissing her, his weight pushing her into the silky bedding. His lips strong and soft against her own, his tongue pressing ardently past her lips. She tasted him. His hot velvet tongue touched hers in a frenzy. He was demanding play. She tentivly stroked hers against him. _

_A growl ripped from his throat as Sesshomaru felt her mouth move with his. He pressed his hips deeper between her silky thighs, pulling back from her luscious mouth, only to suck on her lower lip. A sweet moan escaped from the young women, flowing into his ears. His body instantly responded to her call. Releasing the captive lip, tracing a slick tongue along her jawline to her ear, taking captive her earlobe. _

_Rin couldn't help herself. She was on fire. Her hands moved on their own, the pads of her fingers trailing ghostly over the smooth skin of his well-built back along his shoulder. His muscles jumping slightly away from her engaging caress. She felt his hungry lips take hold of her ear, taking it into his hot mouth. She held her breathe as he swirled his smooth tongue. _

_Tantalizing whimpers sounded next to his ear, as a rush of breathe flowed warmly against his neck. He immediately moved his powerful hips toward hers._

**OOOOOEnd of VisionOOOOO**

As though someone had punched her shoulder, Rin stumbled backwards. Her face contorted in twisted confusion and understanding of the vision. Her lithe body shook in the quake of the vision, her body was in turmoil of wanting, needing. Her orbs wide with alert, her lips parted, short gasps escaping. Her breast felt heavy and her nipples at their fullest attention. Her knees felt so weak, skin tingling from his touch, her gaze lying directly at the partner of her vision.

She could see clearly his apparent condition. He shoulders were lax, his chest lifting rapidly. The pulse in his neck hastily pumping, his lips pulled back revealing sharp lethal canines, as he gave an unspoken growl. His eyes were wild, dilated. His long streaming hair unnaturally floated semi in the air.

Everyone in the room stood back. Rin's father suddenly spoke, "Everyone." His voiced low, unsurely as he stared at the scene, "Please, exit through the entrance door."

No one objected, for the gaze upon Lord Sesshomaru's face was deadly. Lord's, general's, and Lady's filed out of the ballroom soundlessly. In minutes the room was vacuous, except for the essentials and Lord Hitoshi.

He stood at his ballroom throne, watching the situation unfold until now. He stood with authority. His posture somewhat demanding.

"Rin that is enough, yield." Lord Hitoshi's voice reverberated from the wall, the command coming out like a blast from a cannon. Elegant portrait frames trembled in fear against the ancient, mahogany walls of the massive room. Hitoshi's emerald gaze narrowing on Rin's figure, 'This is not good. I wasn't expecting this to happen.' He thought with a stare intently on Rin.

Hitoshi's eyes would have remained steadily on Rin, but Lord Sesshomaru stood rigid glaring at him with unrivalled fury. His golden orbs narrowed with a malevolent glimmer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can explain-" Hitoshi began, only to have Sesshomaru intervene.

"She was to be informed to me directly." His voice seemed so unearthly. A deadly whisper, like a thief in the night, quiet, calm, collected.

Rin, steadfast, gazed upon the inuyoukai's hard features in confusion. She turned to Lord Hitoshi for an answer, but his eyes were locked with Sesshomaru's in a silent battle.

"She was not ready-" Hitoshi pleaded once more, but Sesshomaru was clearly beyond reasoning with.

"The command I strictly issued was not asked. She was to be given into my keeping." Hitoshi's stomach clenched with dread.

Sesshomaru would not hesitate in issuing war, a duel even.

"What the hell is going on!" Rin's voiced squeaked, coming out barely enough to hear at all.

Both youkai's snapped their attention to her perplexed face.

"Rin, you must understand…" Hitoshi insisted, turning his weary eyes to her, words refusing to come out.

Sesshomaru simply turned his back to the young Lord, advancing toward Rin. His eyes shielded under his shadowing bangs.

"She clearly does not." Sesshomaru reprimanded, closing in on her. His large stature towering hers, he noted her posture. Trembling, she was trembling. Sesshomaru lifted his right hand to her heart-shaped face, reaching to touch her flustered left cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she does not know."

Such a simplistic wording of sentence, but enough to stop the Great Lord of the Western Lands hand in mid-air. 'She does not know,' the sentence repeated in Sesshomaru's head like a broken record. A sharp pain fired straight into his chest.

Brushing past her, catching her gaze from the corner of his eye. She felt it, that stare, she could feel an unspoken promise. Shivers ran through her body, causing her hands to flex and her heart to pound. He strode to the large entrance doors of the room before pausing.

"I will arrive here once more in one month." Sesshomaru pledged icily, but the threat was there, hidden. Laced into his words as he spoke, "I will return for her."

**OOOOOLord of the Western Lands EstateOOOOO**

The fabric texture tickled his rough finger tips, as he ran a large hand over the sleeve of an antique, silk kimono. Sesshomaru's sharp gaze upon the simple supple cloth, imagining the kimono around the woman he so desperately desired.

"My Lord, there are other kimonos as well as new gowns from the foreign lands. Shall I bring them in?" The servant questioned, as she remained in her respectful bow. Without even giving her a glance, he waved a hand to leave.

"As you wish My Lord." She bowing even further, quickly stepping from the white marble stairs of the bed to the chamber doors.

'Yes, this kimono will suit her perfectly.' He notioned, 'The color fit's her quick temper.'

A smirk graced his perfect lips, as he stood gracefully from his kingly bed, releasing the kimono from his clawed hand, as strong legs paced lazily toward the balcony glass doors. Turning the designed handle to the glass doors, he thread forward.

Sesshomaru's bare chest flexed from the cool night's breeze as the air touched his hot skin, dark amber orbs focusing intently toward the gardens. Streaming silver locks swayed majestically, as a glint flashed through his stare.

"You will be mine."

**OOOOONight Before The Great Lord's ArrivalOOOOO**

"Come on!" Rin commanded, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Rin, all the men are tired, we can't continue-" The volunteer tried to reason, placing two hands up in his defense.

"That's an order." Rin snapped, narrowing her chocolate eyes. Cracking her knuckles she advanced forward.

The training arena outside was a complete hazard zone. Everything was demolished. Men lie in heaps across the floor, along with broken, well everything. Nothing was left standing.

She was angry.

Oh yes, extremely perturb to be precise.

Lord Hitoshi told her nothing, not one word after the incident with Sesshomaru. He mumbled an apology and that was it!

'Why the secretive creep!'

Rin had seethed that sentence in her mind over and over, for weeks. No one had any idea of what to say about this mysterious situation. Not even her father. He was as shocked and irate as her, but still Hitoshi kept silent. He stayed in his counseling room, write quite ardently on a scroll, not stopping since the celebration night.

Beautiful, gentle, cinnamon orbs finally changed. Melting away into deep shades of red, her claws lengthened as she bared her teeth. The training volunteers stepped back, worry sketched in their faces.

"Please, Lady Rin calm-"

_I will return for her. _

That comment abruptly echoed in her head, causing Rin to bark a protest of annoyance. She remembered his confident words. That snide glance he gave her when she fought him. The youkai acted as though he was superior.

But that last look. It was a promise, she knew it. She felt it in every fiber of her being, forcing a chill through her body when she detailed the memory back again.

'His eyes…I could see it clear as day. The longing, the possession, the want…' Gasping at the thorough recollection, she felt her heart quicken. Her youkai blood raced with pleasure, Rin felt a pull within her will, a tugging toward this stranger.

"NO!" She hissed, "I am no mans property, I belong to no one." Rin growled out, her hands shaking.

She needed to kill something desperately, she needed to control herself. Clutching her hands over her ears, she fell to her knees. Shutting her eyes tightly, taking in air, focusing on the cool oxygen rushing into her lungs.

'Why…why did I say that?' Rin thought, slowly opening her eyes, revealing soft chocolate irises once more.

Normal.

Natural.

'Where did this rage come from?' Seizing in shallow breathes, Rin balanced a hand to the soft dirt floor. 'I don't understand. I feel something unknown toward him. I have…' hesitating, she continued her thought, '…memories of him…I-'

Moving her other hand from her head, Rin held it to her stomach. She felt sick, weak, scared. Rin's heart had suddenly left her chest to her head, pounding in her ears. Pieces of her lost past meshed into her mind, but many were missing something.

Only hazed memories of a garden and castle gates caught her attention.

A man was standing in each of them, his figure hidden by the blurred recall. As soon as the memories came, they went. Collapsing on the ground, her vision turned black.

**OOOOOVisionOOOOO**

'_It's so dark…' Taking careful steps, Rin walked in the darkness, her hands in front of her, groping for something to lead her. _

"_I'm waiting for you…" The pitch was masculine, deep in tone and sultry. But the voice seemed to come from all around her._

"_Why?" Rin questioned, turning to pinpoint the owner._

"_You are mine." Such a husky reply caused Rin to bite her lower lip._

"_I am no one's." She grumbled, still with arms stretched feeling for anything solid._

"_Oh?" He inquired with amusement continuing, "Even your will belongs to me, bending to me."_

_Suddenly Rin found herself being grabbed by strong hands, her wrists being held captive. Yanking her toward the hands owner, the captor's bare chest pressed into hers. Amber orbs shown predatorily in darkness, his six foot five stature, towering hers._

"_Your body belongs to me." He said matter-of-factly against her shoulder, releasing her wrists to prove his point._

_His large hands moved from her shoulders, downward. Clawed finger tips adding pressure upon her soft curse of her shoulder blades, following the path of her spine. A deep longing shot through her, wanting to touch him in return, but Rin's hands were trapped between their bodies._

_Hot breathe ghosted over here shoulder, lips lightly tinkling her skin. The sensation was unexplainable, she responded instantly. Arching into his chest, throwing her head back, moaning ever so sweetly, Rin's response was proof of his claim._

**OOOOOEnd of VisionOOOOO**

"Rin!" Noki yelled running to the canopy bed, shaking Rin's sleeping form quickly. "Oh gods Rin, wake up!"

Moving shoulders away from Noki's prodding hands, Rin lifted herself. Sitting half -up, gazing at Noki, thinking 'Wasn't I doing something…in the training area…' Finally rubbing the last sleep from her eyes, Rin realized the distress from Noki.

"What is it?" Rin's voice rasped out worriedly.

"He's here!" Noki squealed, "Oh, Rin, he's in the throne room. You have to hurry! He's going to kill Lord Hitoshi if you don't stop him!"

"WHAT!" The young woman snapped, shifting quickly. Rin stumbled from the bed, her long, navy blue gown enclosed around her legs. Untangling the silk from around her legs, Rin was off. Scrambling through her chamber doors, Noki close at her heels.

**OOOOO**

Guards hastily swarmed at the doors of the throne room, filed neatly with nervous looks.

General Jenshi waiting patiently next to the door, one command, guards would ram through. But Lord Hitoshi locked the door and sealed it with a spell. A spell would hold them off for alittle while, but Noki was a genius at braking seals and she would have that seal blown out of the castle to get to Lord Hitoshi.

'What fool! Sesshomaru could kill you!' Jenshi's jaw clenched, sweat dripping from his brow to the side of his face, the knowledge of his Lord's possible demise caused bone-breaking pressure.

Gripping a hand upon the door handle, Jenshi began to turn it. Taking in a deep breathe, he started to give a full circle with the handle, but gentle fingers on his wrist stopped him.

"Rin…" Her father began to question.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Rin quipped, smiling brightly to him, giving him a light hug. In the back of her mind, she knew this might be last time she could see her father.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>**Until Next Time**

Yes, I know. You can slap me in the face. I'll allow it..hehehe. I left it so short and the biggest scene will have to wait. I feel ashamed, buuuut suspense isn't called suspense for nothing, neither is patience..hahaha.

I will be on the fourth chapter right away. Promise. I never left my Reader's suffer for too long. Until then, enjoy my mini-story What Lurks Beneath. That should satisfy you until I can get this plot out of the way..hahaha.

Well, why are you not Reviewing already. Get to it damnit! XP .''


End file.
